


Work Experience

by Wren_Alloway



Category: Space Force (TV)
Genre: Family, Fluff, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Reader-Insert, Scarapiducci Family, Uncle-Niece Relationship, Work In Progress, reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:15:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27926593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wren_Alloway/pseuds/Wren_Alloway
Summary: In the end, it cost more energy telling Scarapiducci no than it did to just sign the work experience papers. Mark still believed that Tony was just trying to hand all his work off to some kid and busy himself on some PR nonsense that didn't need doing. But again he was also interested to see where this went."When can they start?"(Y/N) is F. Tony's Niece and an ammeter photographer, keen to build a decent portfolio for herself (Y/N) asks her Uncle to help her get a job at Space Force. Along the way we will meet the rest of the Scarapiducci Family and learn they are just as eccentric as F. Tony Himself.*There is swearing in this story but not much more the F. Tony's actual name.*
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first fanfic in the Space Force universe so I will defiantly be returning to update and refine the story as we go. Anyway, I hope you enjoy!

Naird massaged his temples trying to soothe his ever-growing headache. He was making his way through the airforce base after a frankly chaotic day. But things were now drawing to a close and he was more than looking forward to heading home for the weekend. Erin's exam block was over and they were planning on spending some time together. It had been weeks since that had actually sat down and had a conversation about something other than homework or the mess on the kitchen counter.  
Naird just needed to collect a few things from his office for the weekend, bid Brad goodbye and head home, no more meetings no more nothing. Mark walked past Brad who was also packing up for the day. Brad was refilling his guests sweets bowl and gave Mark a muffled greeting as he passed.  
The bases general subdued energy was suddenly in stark contrast when Mark pushed the door in front of him opened and was immediately met with a cheery greeting.  
"Hi there General!" Fuck Tony was lounging on one of Naird's office chairs.  
A sheepish Brad was suddenly at the General's shoulder "Fuck Tony is in your office again - sorry but he told me not to say." Mark waved away his apology to tired to berate him for the millionth time about insisting that his guests use the waiting room.  
Sighing Mark made his way behind his desk where he started shovelling loose papers into his briefcase. He let Tony sit in silence for a while before finally asking "Haven't we already spoken today?"  
Tony raised from his chair and pocked his phone "We have but I actually forgot to get you to sign these disclosure papers for Monday's visit--"  
"Alright, alright..." Mark said silencing the younger man. While neatly writing his signature along the serval dotted lines he noticed Fuck Tony straightening his tie almost obsessively. Still not looking at his PR guy he raised an eyebrow "Something on your mind Scarapiducci?"  
Fuck Tony smoothed his tie one last time and swallowed only to find his surprisingly dry "Yes actually - well I was wondering if you would sign off on me having an assistant--"  
"Get out Tony."

Naird, Mallory and Scarapiducci were flying back to base after what Tony deemed to be the 'worst press conference of his life'. They had the press conference to try and build a better relationship with the general public. They were trying to explain to them what Space Force was doing, why it existed and what its upcoming projects were. The thought was if the public approved of what they were doing maybe Space Force could push for a bigger budget. But unfortunately, it probably couldn't have gone any worse. To start the list of things that went wrong was the fact that Mark Naird struggled to explain the new projects they were planning when most of the information was either confidential or redacted. But when the General could actually engage the audience in something they were doing he failed to explain it in any way they would understand - even Adrain Mallory who knew as much as Narid did on the subject was lost.  
Now they were on the return journey home, Naird was watching the near exploding Tony as he clenched and unclenched his fists in agitation. Once the helicopter took off, he erupted "Oh my god! That could not have gone any worse." he exclaimed, "Honestly, an asteroid could have hit and killed everyone and that would be better because at least I would be dead."  
Mark rolled his eyes at Tony's dramatic response "It wasn't that bad."  
"Yes, it was!" Tony was almost pulling out his hair now.  
Mark looked at Adrain for support but was surprised when the scientist responded with "It was not your best."  
Tony shook his head "We wrote you a script! It was snappy, it was culturally relevant, it was concise and--"  
"Factually accurate." Mallory chimed in  
Tony waved him away "That's not the point--"  
Mark raised his hands to silence them "Look I decided to answer their questions honestly," Tony raised his eyebrows and opened his mouth to speak but Mark cut him off "And like a friend and before you say anything my metaphors made sense."  
Tony raked his hands over his face "You represented a billion-dollar project with pencels, water and an apple-- not to mention the water spilled all over the microphone and we couldn't hear for you for ten minutes!"  
"The water was space and the pencil was the rocket." Naird said trying to depend on himself "They kids got it."  
"No. All the kids got was scared when you said the apple was the moon and promptly started to eat it!" Tony countered  
Mark narrowed his eyes and stared Fuck Tony down "Just stop Scarapiducci before I throw you out the helicopter." Muttering under his breath, Tony sank back into his seat and dug his phone out of his pocket and started typing angrily.  
Naird, now content with the silence, looked out the window. Sure the conference could have been worse but at least he didn't have to do any more public speaking for a few weeks and that meant he didn't have to listen to Fuck Tony yelling at him in his office trying to prep him for the worst they could say.  
Unfortunately for the general and his thoughts, the silence wasn't long kept as Tony could never seem to keep his mouth shut for any extended period of time.  
"Hey - Have you given my assistant idea any thought?" Tony asked using a free hand to smooth his tie.  
Mallory who had also been looking out the window turned to Tony in amusement "What could you possibly need an assistant for?"  
"Well they would be photography while I work on the daily tweet and--"  
"We couldn't afford one with the new budget," Naird said trying to shut the conversation down.  
"Oh she would be here for work experience - they don't need to be paid."  
Naird shook his head "No, I'm not having you bring in some kid on site."  
"But Erin-" Tony started but Naird silenced him with a look.

In the end, it cost more energy telling Scarapiducci no then it would to just sign the work experience papers. Mark still believed that Tony was just trying to hand all his work off to some kid and busy himself on some PR nonsense that didn't need doing. But again he was also interested to see where this went.  
"When can they start?" Narid said signing once again along the dotted line.  
Tony gathered up the papers from Mark's desk and held them to his chest "They can be here Monday I believe - but I promise you won't even have to think about them! I'll look after them and they won't bother you." Mark was going to hold them to that.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally we get to meet (Y/N) and the rest of the family!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy the new chapter! I will come back and triple check for mistakes but otherwise enjoy!

(Y/N) was walking back and forth in the lounge room nervously tapping their thigh. Their mother Alice Scarapiducci was hosting a family catch up which meant the whole Scarapiducci family would be under one roof. If you've met just one member of the Scarapiducci family you will already know that chaos at some point will definitely ensue.  
(Y/N)didn't have any close cousins or siblings, their Aunt Margot decided along time ago relationships and children just weren't for them and Uncle Tony said he was to busy with his current job as PR to Space Force. So (Y/N) was the youngestScarapiducci and still coddled and cooed over like they were two years old (And to be honest they didn't mind)  
(Y/N) had always had a passion for photography - their bedroom walls were littered with captured moments from time spent with friends, life in the city, creatures in the back garden and almost anything that would stay still enough for it to have a photo taken. As they were still experimenting with their photographic medium they had leapt at the chance when Tony had offered to put a word in with his boss to try and get some work experience. (Y/N) was undoubtedly nervous at the prospect of being inside of a military base - all they knew about military life was the supposed constant yelling, routine and fighting. Uncle Tony had  
assured them that they wouldn't bee seeing any of this but the uncertainty still lingered in the back of their mind.  
The sound of a car pulling up in their drive sent (Y/N) quickly dashing to the window. They made it in time to see Aunt Margot ushering her parents out of the car with a tired look on her face. (Y/N)'s Grandparents stepped out of the passenger door and thanked Margot before spying (Y/N) standing in the window and giving them a cheery wave. (Y/N) opened the front door for their newly  
arrived family. "Oh (Y/N) you won't believe what Margot's car can do." Their grandfather raved "She plugs her phone in and the map on her phone... is on the screen in the car."  
"It's called Apple Car play Dad." Margot explained, and by the looks of it not for the first time "It's been around a while." Margot ushered her  
parents inside the house but stopped in front of (Y/N) to ruffle their hair "Hi kiddo." (Y/N) made to respond but (Y/N)’s grandmother's voice called from the lounge "Why would we need another phone! I have a phone and you never have to charge it!" Margot rolled her eyes at (Y/N) and made her way inside.  
(Y/N) tried to make small talk with Margot discussing how their aunt's cat was going - what her latest hobbies and interests were but she couldn't help but glance out the window every few seconds checking for signs of another car. After a while (Y/N)'s mother decided they would be more helpful in setting the table with their Aunt. (Y/N) agreed and grabbed a handful of knives and forks and set to work. "So how is school going then? Are you still at school?" Aunt Margot asked. (Y/N) shook their head "No, I graduated at the end of last year." "So  
how old are you then?" Aunt Margot said putting her hands on her hips.  
(Y/N) mocked their Aunts stance "How old are you?" Margot threw her hands up in defeat and continued to set the table.  
As they continued to talk (Y/N) discovered that Margot was currently involved in the local theatre company acting in any play she could get her hands on. Margot was quite the dramatic soul so wasn't surprised when they discovered their aunts interest in farce. (Y/N) was just signing up to take pictures for their aunts next production when a familiar voice sang from the door. (Y/N) turned to see Fuck Tony standing in the doorway "Maggie!" he called spreading his arms.  
"Tones!" Margot called and mirrored his actions. They then proceeded to do a complicated series of gestures with one hand that ended in a fist bump. (Y/N) assumed this was a childhood secret handshake but whenever they asked they just pretended as if they had never done it, claiming to be to cool for such nonsense.  
Tony spied (Y/N) and rounded the table to offer (Y/N) a high five but at the last second turned it into a fist bump "What are you trying to do to me here (Y/N)?" he questioned as a fist collided then an open hand and offered them another fistbump. This time as he changed to a high five so did (Y/N) and their hands connected with a satisfying clap "There you go! That's our kiddo." Tony cried patronisingly as their hands connected.  
"I think your right to call me 'kiddo' ended when I became a teen -- which was a quite a while ago might I add." (Y/N) said smiling slightly.  
"Wait, your not thirteen?" Margot said with a wink.  
Tony ruffled (Y/N)'s hair "Nah you are still a kiddo, kiddo." Then  
suddenly Tony's phone started to ring "One-second guys I've got to see who this is." Tony held up a hand apologetically and left the room.  
"Well someone is a big businessman now," Margot said wrinkling her nose "No time for the little people." 

It was strange to (Y/N) that no matter how much they wanted to ask about the work experience a natural moment didn't seem to appear... unless they were overthinking it. Margot did most of the talking telling us about her new acting life and chiming in whenever granddad tried to tell a story because she thought she could tell it better. (Y/N)'s mother also talked Grandma's ear off about what (Y/N) was doing after school and how she thought (Y/N)'s photos were really very promising. Tony did his fair share of the talking too telling us about how top-secret some of his projects were and how being on the base is nothing like Star Wars no matter how many times they asked. Eventually, it was (Y/N)'s mum who found the moment to ask Tony "Did you get around to asking your boss  
about (Y/N)'s work experience?"  
"Oh yeah." Tony said putting down his knife and fork "Took a while for him to actually listen though. He kept going on about room in the budget and how the couldn't possibly afford it but I think I just wore him down in the end."  
This was when Grandma decided to pitch in as well "That reminds me of when you kept asking for that cat - remember that cat you really wanted?" Margot's eyes lit up in recognition "Oh yeah, Mr Mittins!" the whole family chimed in at that statement.  
They continued to talk about the cat and its antics for what felt like another half an hour. (Y/N) not able to wait anymore raised their voice to be heard "And what did your boss say?"  
Tony glanced around at (Y/N) "Oh, yeah he said yes. He asked when you could start I said Monday."  
Alice's head whipped around to face her brother "Monday?" But that's-- which Monday?" Tony raised an eyebrow at her confusion "This Monday."  
"Shit!"  
"Language, Alice!" (Y/N)'s grandmother cried.  
"Oh, mum give it a rest." Margot sighed "Dad's name, Tony's name-- fuck even (Y/N)'s middle name is FUCK."  
(Y/N)'s grandmother waved her away "Yes but that's a name."  
"That's all well and good but how will I get (Y/N) to Colorado by Monday? I have a shift tomorrow and Monday. I could get them down by maybe next Monday and that's a maybe."  
"Have Fuck Tony take them." Margot put another forkful of food in her mouth as she spoke: "It makes sense."  
Tony nodded "It does and that's why it was my original plan."  
Alice narrowed her eyes "But Tony you drive like you want to kill everyone in the car and on the road." Everyone agreed to this.  
"Well then I guess I'll throw (Y/N) out the car before I crash," Tony said throwing his hands in the air. Surprisingly that seemed to comfort Alice  
"So, we leave this evening, right? Because I need to be back before Monday as well." Tony asked looking at (Y/N).  
"Yeah I'll need to pack though--" (Y/N) said while scrambling from her seat and running upstairs. Alice buried her head in her hands. Silence filled the table after (Y/N) left.  
"Well, this gathering has gone surprisingly well." Margot said filling the silence "At least no one has died." Just as she said this Granddad started choking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally when I wrote this story I thought perhaps it would be a gender neutral reader but now I'm leaning towards them being female. Let me know what you think.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapters are turning out shorter than I thought they would be but I'm just trying to get some ideas out there on 'paper'.

The packing was unceremoniously and not very well thought through. (Y/N) grabbed handfuls of shirts, trousers and underthings from their draw and began stuffing their travel bag. It's common knowledge that the military wore uniforms but (Y/N) had no idea as to what the dress code was for them - were they expected to look just as sharp and crisp as everyone else? Tony didn't wear a uniform right? So should a button-up and trousers suffice? Or could they just wear jeans? Rationally (Y/N) knew that if they forgot anything then they could just ask their mother to help bring a load of clothes down but how long would they have to wait and how much would they embarrass themself before then?   
In the end (Y/N) decided on bringing what nice things they had and would have to work with the rest. (Y/N) was sorting through their socks trying to find pairs when they heard a knock at the door. Turning they saw her mother standing in the doorway a slight smile on her face "Tony wants to know when you will be ready to go. He doesn't mind too much but you know what he's like when left out of the loop."  
(Y/N) gave up on the socks "Just need to pack my camera and track down a couple of lense." Alice nodded before helping (Y/N) find her camera bag. While (Y/N) searched for spare batteries and such like they noticed Alice taking a few photos from off (Y/N)'s wall and putting a few into the travel bag. One was of (Y/N) and her mother just after seeing the new star wars and grinning like maniacs. Another photo she caught a glimpse of was just a picture of their mother standing outside their house when they had just moved in, Alice was giving the camera a thumbs up and waving their new keys with the other hand. (Y/N) didn't feel like telling their mother off and reminding her that they wouldn't be gone for that long but in the end, they didn't want to ruin the moment.

(Y/N) stood with their travel bag in one hand, her camera slung around their neck and a good book for the drive in the other hand. Alice dusted lint off of their shoulders and adjusted their jumper a few times so it sat perfectly "Now remember not to forget us when you a famous photographer travelling the world."   
(Y/N) laughed lightly "Mum, honestly, this is work experience - I don't expect much in the way of discovering fame or adventure."   
Alice didn't reply and instead wrapped her arms around (Y/N) and kissed her on the temple "Just don't do anything I wouldn't do - and don't do anything your uncle would okay?" (Y/N) laughed but wasn't one hundred per cent sure that their mother was.   
Making their way downstairs (Y/N) saw the rest of their family had cleared the table and now stood around it cups of tea in hand. When Fuck Tony noticed (Y/N) had arrived he glanced at his phone checking the time and put his tea down "Thanks again for lunch, Ally." he said offering Alice a high five "Guess I'll see you next when I give this one back." Tony spoke to his sister but offered (Y/N) a wink and turned to the rest of his family "As I don't know when we shall next meet I'll just say - See you all next year."  
Margot lifted her tea in cheers "Not if we get roped into some holiday celebration." She turned to put her empty cup in the sink then turned around again to speak "Also Tones - don't kill the little one." Tony rolled his eyes "I mean it."  
Tony held his hands up in surrender "Don't worry I'll walk it, feed it -- " for this, he was given a slap by Alice on his left.  
(Y/N) stepped forward "I'm ready to go if you are." they said holding up their bag to help the point get across.  
"See you kiddo." (Y/N)'s grandfather said giving her a pat on the back "Don't go starting any wars alright."   
"I'll try not to." (Y/N) joked while trying to quench the uncertainty growing in their chest.  
After saying goodbye to everyone else around the table Tony escorted (Y/N) out to his car. Fuck Tony's car was easy to pick as it was covered in a fine layer of colorado dust. Tony could feel the judgement radiating off of (Y/N) as he opened the boot for (Y/N)'s bags "I'll give you five bucks to wash the car - it'll be like pocket money."  
(Y/N) turned to Tony pretending to be scandalised "Only five? Sorry but this job is worth at least a fifty."  
"Fifty?!" Tony exclaimed, "How rich do you think I am a lady?!"  
"Richer than me 'man'." (Y/N) countered closing the car boot.  
Tony held up his hands in surrender "Don't bring gender into this."  
"I was only saying--!"  
"Just get in the car -- honestly this is a four-hour drive and I'm already wishing it was over."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! See you next time!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I hope to see you again in the following chapter! 
> 
> If you noticed any spelling mistakes I missed feel free to let me know in the comments! But remember this is the first draft so be kind.


End file.
